


The Truth About Delilah

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Low chaos route, Surely Corvo would WANT to know about what Daud did???, also because writing Dishonored fic at 5am is better than sleeping lol, why not combine Daud's and Corvo's stories like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Corvo Attano is about to confront Admiral Havelock on Kingsparrow Island after being betrayed in the hopes that he can find Emily Kaldwin and ensure that she is crowned Empress. However, someone who Corvo thought he wouldn't see again comes bearing some disturbing news, that all started with the name: Delilah.





	The Truth About Delilah

Corvo had been lucky to elude most of the City Watch on his way to the top of the lighthouse. A couple of guards had seen him before he reached the elevator but a few well-placed sleep darts saw them knocked out quickly and quietly. After that was done, he'd gone up in the elevator.

Admiral Havelock was waiting for him near the top of the lighthouse, looking rather smug. Corvo saw the bodies of his other former allies, Overseer Martin and Lord Treavor Pendleton, slumped against the large table. Must have already dealt with them, he Lord Protector turned assassin thought to himself. But the Admiral seemed distracted by something. From where he was watching, Corvo listened in. It sounded like he was feeling remorseful about what he'd done.

“This was a terrible mistake. But you two argued too much... so that's why you had to go...” The Admiral looked between the bodies of his former friends. “Corvo will no doubt be here soon. I deserve it.”

It was then that Corvo entered the room properly, removing the mask that he'd been wearing. “It's a shame it had to come to this, Admiral. I thought we were friends.”

For a moment Havelock couldn't meet the man's eyes. “We were, but now... what was I thinking? I let power get to my head. We were one step away from taking back Dunwall...” He then met Corvo's gaze. “But the truth was, I knew you wouldn't let me guide Emily as the Empress.”

“Guide? More like manipulate.” Corvo's tone had lowered somewhat dangerously. “I could never allow it. I could very easily kill you for this...” His hand was starting to reach for his sword.

“Then go on.” The Admiral held his hands out. “May as well get it over with.”

Before Corvo could draw his blade, he felt his vision becoming incredibly hazy. Another figure was in his sight now, a man with deep black eyes, black as the Void itself.

Corvo fell to one knee.

“For a man who has shown so much mercy until now, will it be the traitor that will cause the red stain of blood on your hands? Or will you remain true to what you've done thus far?”

The Outsider simply smirked.

“The Admiral's fate rests in your hands now, Corvo. Will you spare him due to your former friendship, or has his betrayal rendered that null and void? I am not one to take sides, bt know that I will be watching with great intent...”

As the Outsider faded from view, Corvo felt himself growing weaker. Surely he'd recovered from the poison that Samuel was forced to give him?

Havelock was about to reach for him but another figure, moving far faster than the Admiral, scooped Corvo up and took him away from the room. By that point the assassin had already lost consciousness.

~ ~ ~

Corvo's vision was swimming. He was sure that he'd seen the Outsider for a few brief moments and then he'd felt himself pass out. But he wasn't in the same room he was in. Where was Havelock? And what was that constant slapping against one cheek?

“Wake up. Come on, wake up.” That voice...! It wasn't Havelock's, but rather the voice of someone whom Corvo didn't expect to see again. “Corvo. Come on.”

The former Lord Protector let out a weak groan. The slapping went to his other cheek.

“You need to wake up now. I have important news and I had to find you right away.”

Eventually Corvo's vision focused and he blinked a few times, surprised to see the man before him. “Hu-- … Daud? Why did you...” His hand rubbed against his temple, trying to shake off the odd daze. Had it been lingering poison, or was it the Outsider's doing? “You told me you were going to leave Dunwall.”

“That was the plan. But the black-eyed bastard came back to me, told me I should at least give you one last message. About Delilah.”

“Who?” Corvo sat up a little more. “Who is Delilah?”

“That's what I set out to find. Right after... after killing the Empress. The black-eyed bastard came to me, giving me that name.” At that point Daud turned away from Corvo. “I'm guessing you had your own agenda before we first met. But I followed that name, first to a ship, then to a wealthy barrister.”

There was a long pause. Corvo urged Daud to continue.

“Delilah knew Empress Jessamine before she became Empress. And then she became a painter, studying under Anton Sokolov. But she could put so much more into her art, her will. She holed up with a coven of witches in Brigmore Manor and was painting her next piece... or should I say, last piece. Her plan was to perform a ritual that would basically turn Emily into a living puppet, controlled by her.”

At that point Corvo stood up, fists clenched. “She was going to what now...?”

“You heard me.” Daud turned to face Corvo again. “She was going to perform a ritual that would allow her to live as Emily. But I put a stop to it. As I said to you when you confronted me at my hideout... after I killed Jessamine, something broke inside me. And when I uncovered Delilah's plan, I knew I had to stop her. So I made her the victim of her own ritual. Found another painting she'd done and trapped her inside it. At least Emily is safe.”

It took a while for Corvo to process everything. But he simply nodded to Daud in understanding, allowing the tension in his body to dissipate before reaching to take hold of the other assassin's shoulder. “You took a risk coming back to tell me this. Although how did you know I'd be here?”

“I asked the Outsider. Told him I couldn't leave Dunwall without telling you what I did for Emily. I know it's no comfort and I don't expect you to forgive me for killing the Empress and framing you for her murder, but I thought you should at least know.”

Corvo hesitated briefly. “I don't say this lightly but... thank you, Daud. Now I have to deal with Havelock. Just when I thought we were going to succeed with our plan to put Emily on the throne, he betrayed me. And that's when your men found me, after I'd been poisoned.”

Daud nodded and began to head down the stairs and back to the room where Havelock had been waiting. “Will you kill him?”

“No.” Corvo readied his crossbow with a sleep dart. “I think a nice long stretch in Coldridge ought to make him think about what he's done. And Daud? May we never cross paths again.”


End file.
